Sinfully Devine
by Sombereyes
Summary: The world was always so full of contradiction. The rose families were nothing if not drowning in their own pool of it. When solid conviction and commitment comes up against whim and desire, it's anyone's guess what side of the heart will win.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know, ungodly short chapter… I'll just plunk this here…there are a lot of chapters to this story, considering the short length of each one, but sometimes I just need a break from the complex story telling…a lot of religious themes throughout…anyone who's taken a study in Christianity has a good idea where this is going…I felt since Shimako is so very devout, this was an appropriate use of biblical referencing…inspite of the nature of the fiction at hand…contradictory though it is.

Hence the fiction name.

I'll probably give this an update about once a week...

* * *

><p><strong>Sinfully Devine<br>Arc 1: Commandments  
>Chapter One<strong>

_It behooves the head of the family to teach the many parables in a simple way, so that without difficulty, his fellows can understand his words, and take them as law._

_This too holds true for those who proclaim themselves as sisters, held bound and revered by a rosary._

"It has been decided." Yumi said happily. "The new votes are in, and with this good news, I can finally graduate without any concerns."

"Finally, I thought they'd never tally them." Yoshino sighed with a breath of relief. "Not to mention, I was worried that the soeur system might actually fail us when it came to our younger sisters. They're an interesting brand this year, that's for sure."

"I would not speak so freely on the matter." Shimako said slowly. "They tried very hard this year to earn favor in the elections. Mind you, I was worried for a moment that Noriko-chan wouldn't garner very much respect."

"You doubted her?" Yoshino asked, leaning forward just the slightest bit.

"Of course not, that would be silly." Shimako said with a slight shake of her head. "Her abilities to speak her mind are astounding. It gives me the reason to believe that she would not falter." Gathering the dishes, Shimako offered a simple little frown. "However, that selfsame reason instills my worry all the same. Others might not see it that way. Noriko-chan is very headstrong."

"I know what you mean." Yumi said quietly, a heavy sigh falling from her lips. "Touko-chan can be the same way. I wish she would listen, but, she likes to do things her own way."

"Thankfully, you look past that, Yumi-chan." Yoshino nodded from her place. "Now that we have elections out of the way, we can relax a bit. Have you guys decided what you're going to do after graduation?"

"I will stay home a little while longer, and help my family." Shimako said quietly from her place at the small sink. "I'm not yet prepared to join a convent, so I've decided to take catechism classes for a while longer."

"Sounds like you have it easy." Yoshino said, shoulders slumped as she leaned heavily on the table. "I'm not so lucky." Clearing a few fallen flower petals out of her way so that she didn't squish them, she sighed. "I'm going to try to get my way into university if I can. If push comes to shove, our family owns a corner store. I can always help out there." Giving a glance to Yumi, Yoshino grinned. "Are you still trying to figure out what you're going to do?"

"I want to go to university." Yumi said then, her eyes averted as soon as she realized the spotlight was on her. "I just don't know what I want to do yet…" fidgeting only the slightest bit, she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "But, I think, maybe I'll go to Lillian's university. That way, the commute won't be so bad, and I can keep kind of close to Touko."

"I'm sure that it will help to take the weight off of her mind." Shimako nodded knowing that to be true. Having washed the tea set, she turned off the water and leaned gently on the small counter top. "The first year that Sei was no longer part of the council, I remember how difficult it was for me. Sometimes, I would see her walking back and forth from her classes. It was enough to instill some measure comfort."

"Are you really going to become a nun, Shimako-chan?" Yumi asked then.

"That was indeed the plan I had in mind." Shimako said with the slightest nod, her lips thinning into a tight line. "I have no need to change paths now."

Yoshino, true to form, was the first to address the gigantic, looming elephant in the room. "What does Sei-san think about that?"

"I don't know." Shimako murmured, averting her gaze to the floor. "I never had the particular urge to ask, and if she thinks poorly of the choice, she's never said anything to indicate such a thing." The question bothered her either way. Sei had a past that could be considered delicate.

"Sei-chan can be difficult that way." Yumi said, cutting off what she knew would be a retort from their good friend. "I wouldn't worry, Shimako-chan. If that's what you want to do, then you should go ahead and do it. I'm sure Sei-chan will support you no matter what you choose."

"Yes, well there is that at least." Shimako smiled, but, she had to admit it felt empty. "In any case, this is probably an inopportune place to have a discussion of such merits, don't you think?" Shimako asked, trying to smile light heartedly as she gathered her school bag. "I really must be going, but perhaps we can discuss this another time, over tea away from the school...yes, I do believe that would be best."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This update was not supposed to come until Saturday, but since I have no other way to reply to the guests who are reviewing on this fanfiction, I've decided to update this now to give a proper response to the guest reviews. I apologize for the fact that it must be posted here, instead of replied to in a PM or an e-mail. For those that this doesn't apply to, please skip ahead to the fiction portion.

Anyway, to those who it may concern,

If bothers you that I haven't finished all of my stores let me just say this. I am a self-indulgent writer. I always have been. The fact that I have 99 stories on my account, and that 67 of them are indeed complete should tell you that I do finish stories quite frequently. Also, I've made several updates in less than month (31 day cycles) to ongoing stories. To further prove the point:

Contract Bound was updated on the 24th of January.  
>Denied By Grace was updated on the 18th of January, and received an update prior to that on the 3rd of January.<br>Lillies and Lilacs was completed on the 10th of January...(Beth has since then requested an epilogue which will be posted sometime either in February or March)  
>Apples of Our Eyes was updated on the 31st of December.<p>

This is fan fiction, and I'm here to have a good time. If my existence doesn't offer you a good time, then please just ignore me. You're by no means obligated to read my work, although, I will say this...you'll be more likely to see updates on other works. If you ask nicely about the work you'd like to see updated...chances are, I have chapters on my computer at the ready, I just haven't gotten to them for whatever reason. If I don't have chapters at the ready, I'll give you my reason why said fan fiction is on the backburner...

But they key is to ask nicely...grouchiness gets you no where. With that unpleasantness out of the way, on with the fiction!

See you again on Saturday, the normal update day!

* * *

><p><strong>Sinfully Devine<br>Arc 1 Commandments:  
>Chapter Two <strong>

_One should never take shelter with any strange God, nor worship any other God before him._

_Yet, what if such gods were not strange? What if they warmed the house, and the soul? What if they gave peace to those who had none, and unified that which was broken…would they be without reverence, even then?_

It was strange to experience the first gale of warmed air that bespoke of spring. Her uniform hung in a closet, away from the world she knew. Now, as she stood in a rather dull and reserved cream color skirt and matching blouse, she had to admit, she missed the green pleated uniform. It had become so much part of her very being, a comforted and loved routine, if she were honest.

Shimako quietly stepped out of the confession box, taking with her a deep sigh of relief. Once again, she had been told her transgressions were forgiven.

She could only hope that it was truth that the pastor told her, but, somehow she doubted it...doubt...already another grievance to repent for.

Another mortal sin she need not consider any further. It was not within her power to doubt the good book, or, so she believed. The chapel was a beautiful one, aged and yet refined. Between the lovely oak that made the pews, and the arches painted in white, there was no doubt great care was taken to upkeep it. The stained glass was a testimony to what would otherwise be drab walls and windows. The cross that that hung for all to see was yet another fixture that so captivated her.

Sometimes, it felt as if faith was all she had anymore.

_Or perhaps, it is because of the fact that I am devout. I do not question everything that I should._ Shimako thought to herself, a niggling little difficulty that had plucked at her mind for a while now. _Am I truly worthy to be forgiven of my sins? When I lust so greatly for something that I should not attain, am I forgiven even then?_

The answer was not that would come easy to her. For that, Shimako prayed often, hoping that something might strike her one way or the other. It had yet to happen…and even on this Sunday morning, she had tasks to do that would not wait for her to wallow in the depths of her mind.

She would have to ponder more at a later time.

Sundays were a day of quiet reflection anyway, and it would do her well. It was also a day most often devoted to religious study. Be it cleaning the temple grounds or attending church and rigorous catechism classed, Shimako didn't have time for idly playing games. Unlike most young women fresh out of high school, she hadn't taken a break to find herself. She was happy for the most part, contented by the busy atmosphere that kept her mind from wandering astray.

At least her duties her fulfilling, even if little more.

It was with a small sigh of content and a leather bound tome in hand, that she entered her room. Nothing was amiss, not even the sleeping figure that had saw fit to use her book as a pillow. "Really, Sei, that's not good for you." She admonished, though the woman in question was not at all bothered and didn't even flinch.

"Well, I suppose shouldn't be shocked." She said more to herself than the sleeping woman. "Sei." Shimako ordered, a sternness in her voice. "You must wake up."

"Hrrrumm…" Sei growled and rolled over, covering her head with some of the papers littering the table.

"Indigent grunting aside, you'll make yourself ill." Shimako chided when Sei lifted her head from her recommended reading. Without missing a beat, she went over to her coffee table. Someone had already placed some hot tea and snacks for them. Shimako went about serving the tea, one cup prepared just as Sei liked it. "Drink this, and try to gather yourself accordingly."

"Don't trouble yourself just 'cause I'm here." Sei muttered, stifling a yawn with her hand. "I'm just loafing about, as usual."

Shimako ignored her, proceeding to tidy the books and notes that Sei had strewn around, likely trying to organize information into workable chunks. "Are you still struggling to finish your term paper?"

"It isn't just any term paper." Sei ranted, sipping some tea to wet her lips. "It's my end of the year thesis. It'll roll over into the next term. I need to make sure it looks good for my portfolio."

"Ah, I see." Shimako said calmly, not giving any indication to her thoughts on Sei's workload. "Well, in any case, sleeping at the table isn't conducive to healthy study."

"Saying things like that makes you sound old. Anyway, I thought I'd get a jump on it, but so far, I haven't even written down a single word." Instead, she cursed herself, her fingers running over the texts that had now embedded into her mind. "I wanted to be better prepared for this, but, what can you do?" She said with a shrug. "No use in worrying about it."

"No, perhaps not." Shimako said, lifting her eyes from the bible that she'd been glancing over. "Yet, you do agonize relentlessly, don't you?"

That earned a soft chuckle. "Hey, hey, don't patronize me." Sei reached forward, closing the book that kept her good friend, once sister by affiliation, occupied. "I'm still older than you, so that makes me wiser too." Still even as she said this, her grin wavered just a little bit. "Truthfully, I guess you could say I've been a bit preoccupied, but, I should be more worried about you."

"Is that so?" Shimako took a calculated sip of tea at that. "I didn't realize that I'd been a burden to anyone. Why would I provoke you to worry?"

"I don't think it's being burdensome that's the problem." Sei crossed her arms, an indifferent gaze telling all. "In fact, from I've been hearing, you're too perfect. You've been going to this bible class of yours so often. The other day you missed out on tea with the girls, Yumi told me."

"I've always attempted to be a model student." Shimako said softly. "I wasn't under the impression that was a sudden cause for alarm." As if, a sudden need to defend herself came to the forefront of her mind, she began thumbing through the pages once more.

"Gimmie that thing." Sei said, forcefully taking the bible away from her, and putting one hand over Shimako's own. "Now, stop and take a breath. Then tell me what's going on, hmm?"

"Nothing." Shimako said, her eyes saying no more than truth. "Nothing has happened, nor will it happen."

"That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere." Sei told her with a smirk. "Something has to happen eventually, at least I'd hope so."

"Nothing nefarious at least. I refuse to allow it." Shimako said with a shake of her head. "It goes against my desire to give my heart to a much higher power than my own."

"Ah." Sei said with a grin, giving Shimako some space. "Well, in any case, Yumi-chan seemed to be worried…she thinks you're avoiding people. Yoshino-chan put it into her head."

"If I were, would you be here now?" Shimako returned simply. "I would think not, wouldn't you?"

"Alright so you're not avoiding everyone." Sei shrugged, relenting that fact. "Stop avoiding Yumi-chan."

"If I gave you any indication that I was trying to do so, then please, disregard it." Shimako ordered quietly. "I have no intention to avoid her, I merely have other things I have to focus on."

"That isn't a good excuse. Is she getting in the way of that focus?" Sei asked, her eyes hardening when the woman in front of her didn't answer. "Shimako...don't do something you'll regret later."

"If anything, Sei, you know all too well that I already have many regrets in my life." Shimako admitted disdainfully. "Please, I'm asking you to consider my feelings on the matter and leave it well enough alone."

"Huh…" Sei muttered, wagging an eyebrow. "Okay, have it your way…but, you've got to know people are there for you. If you ever need a shoulder or something you should just ask."

"I will." Shimako agreed. "When I need one."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy Saturday everyone, here's chapter three!

* * *

><p><strong>Sinfully Devine<br>Arc 1: Commandments  
>Chapter Three<strong>

_One should never misuse his shelter, nor take vain his name._

_Yet, isn't it within human nature? Won't we one day bite the hand that feeds us? Isn't it natural to seek rebellion, and to reach for one's own self empowerment?_

When a person put such strong expectations at the forefront of everything, as the former red rose family tended to do, a particular amount of meddling came with it.

The price was often paid in full, by the complications of such a life. They were intelligent women by far, motivated by their own internal workings…although, more often than not, it hindered them. Sometimes, even the best effort yielded a lackluster result. Even though Sachiko knew this, she also knew Yumi was not the same as she way.

The girl was more fun loving, bright, and happy.

"Yumi?" The word was spoken with an elegant waft. "Are you quite alright?" The woman who sat at the table was covered in dark cloth. Her usual attire. A simple black skirt and matching top, with a white blouse underneath. "Yumi..."

"Y-yes Oneesama?" Yumi startled, pulled from her inward thoughts once again.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." She sighed at great length. "You weren't listening to a word." Sachiko realized with a grimace, deep blue eyes sliding behind closed lids. A hint of annoyance exuded from her stance. "Are you sure everything is quite alright?"

"Yes, it is." Yumi murmured, stirring her tea a bit before taking a sip. "I just lost myself for a moment, that's all."

"It seems to me as if you've been doing that more and more by the day." Sachiko said, making note of the fidgeting that the woman in front of her seemed intent on doing. "I merely inquired how you've been doing recently. It's been a while since we've had the time to sit down for tea."

"I'm still waitlisted." Yumi averted her gaze, waiting for the hammer to fall with cold blue eyes opened to regard her. "I didn't do very well on some of my tests."

"You should consider training under me." Sachiko said, after a moment. "My Oneesama would not be bothered with it, and, you could secure a stable place for your future." She crossed one leg over the other, though the action was concealed by the table between them. "I personally think it would be fitting. Once you get into university, you can structure your classes around business management."

Yumi shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure I'd like to do that." She sighed, worried that Sachiko might take her decline personally. She swallowed hard. The woman in front of her clearly expected a better explanation. "Rather, I think I'm very much against it. To be honest, I don't feel I belong in a place such as that. I was thinking of helping out Yoshino-chan and her family."

Sachiko smiled softly. "You belong at my side." Her statement came calmly and with a sense of authority. "Strong connections are imperative, are they not?"

"I don't want to be the cause of any trouble." Yumi laughed nervously. "We both know I'm not so good at complicated math."

"No trouble at all." Sachiko insisted firmly, with a shake of her head. "It is befitting." Sachiko said, reaching for some cream for the tea in front of her. "Furthermore, I'm sure it would give your parents some measure of comfort."

Yumi nodded, but still felt unsure. "Oneesama, I have to admit, I don't have any qualities that make me a good candidate for that sort of job."

"Trust me, Yumi." Sachiko said, taking a pointed sip of tea. "I would not lead you astray. I will see to this matter personally."

"I-If that's what you think is best." Yumi bowed her head. "I will give it my best effort."

A cell phone rang, and Sachiko sighed, looking at the device that continued an annoying little tune. "Excuse me, Yumi. I must take this." Sachiko stood from the table, walking into a foyer used for hanging up coats so that she would not disturb the other patrons. During that time, all Yumi could do was gaze at a woman she both idolized, and trusted without a second thought. Her feelings for Sachiko were deep, if not conflicted.

_Of course she's stubborn. Does Oneesama really think that I can work at her side? I don't think it's a very good idea, even if it is just as an intern. _ Yumi thought to herself with a self-deprecating sigh. _I'm not very good with strangers, and I mess up a lot…I wonder if that's the kind of thing I can do? _She sipped her tea at that moment, it was all that she could do while she waited for Sachiko to return. _I should probably do as she says..._

…

If only an afternoon with tea and gossip could be considered a relaxing event.

If that was the case, then the difficulty would be easier to deal with. Sadly, it wasn't. It would never be so simple. Then again, Sei never said it would be easy. Regardless of what Shimako wanted to do, and what she felt was best, Sei had given her an order…and Sei rarely dictated what she should do in her life.

As an older sister, Sei was as complacent as they came. Offering little more than her mere existence as her method of comfort.

Shimako enjoyed that aspect, because if anything, she hated to explain herself. That was a trait that she and Sei had in common. When it came to personal matters within their day to day lives, spoken word was best left forgotten. Shimako seemed to keep personal a great deal more in her life than she probably should have, and acknowledged that constantly. Yet, she found her ways were not ones easily changed.

_She doesn't understand._ Shimako noted her herself, looking at the phone that sat in her lap, her fingers resting over the buttons. _It isn't as if I want to avoid Yumi…but…_ She licked her lips and swallowed hard, closing her eyes. _Lord, if it is in your will, give me strength to accomplish this one task._

Her fingers hovered over the buttons, she knew Yumi's number by heart, but could not bring herself to dial those numbers. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but rather that she would feel an all too familiar feeling in her heart. She feared that the much sought after voice would waft through the speakers. That they would rekindle thoughts that Shimako wanted to keep firmly under lock and key.

Before she had the chance to follow through with what she considered to be one of the most difficult missions in her life, the phone in her hand rang. Startled she pushed the large, red button. "Hello, may I help you this evening?"

"Shimako-san…thank goodness." A soft voice came through. "Oh I apologize about the time. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, of course not, Noriko-chan..." Shimako asked, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. "I keep late hours, as usual. All is well, I hope?"

"Yes, quite well actually…although, I called to get your opinion on a few matters concerning the student council." Noriko said. "It's quite strange, in fact. I think, we've bitten off more than we can chew. I'd like to meet with you soon, actually. The girls are…well, they're feuding."

"I have time." Shimako nodded into the phone, even though she knew that Noriko couldn't see it. "Tell me at length. I'll see what I can do."

The comfortable conversation was sure to last the night, Shimako said nothing about her own confusion as Noriko filled her in on the goings on...life at the school seemed to continue on for her younger sister. It also seemed to be a struggle made worse by the fact that all three of the student council girls were there alone, with no one there to guide them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nothing like 13 inches of snow to keep one housebound. There is no better excuse to curl up with a blanket than when you can't go anywhere, or do anything. Truth be told, with how cold it's been, that's just fine by me. Here's another Tuesday update...see you all Saturday.

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 1: Commandments<br>Chapter Four: **

_Recall the Sabbath day by keeping it utmost, forthright, and holy. Teach it, so that others may learn._

_Yet, who will listen to the preacher when the choir already knows well of the teachings? Who will sing, when the songs can no longer be sung?_

The ringing of wind chimes were something both soothing and pleasing to the ear. Yet, it was also something that could instill uneasiness. The usually lighthearted sounds had a way about them, something uncanny and otherworldly. Perhaps that was why they seemed foreboding. Shimako viewed them as she would any other object that pulled at her otherwise composed focus.

With great, and undoubtable distain.

It was true, she was more reserved than most. A bit more on edge than many would give her credit for. She thought that to be alright, just so long as no one tried to pluck away at the many layers her mind held dear. She was content not to be fully understood, but rather, to simply be accepted. As the type of woman who had no overt need to speak her mind at length, such a thing suited her.

She could be loud if she truly wished, but, she always reserved the right to be equally silent as well. That's why when Shimako was in the middle of her studying, it was not only the distant wind chimes that were bothering her.

"I told you, call Yumi-chan. You can't keep this up." It was Sei as well. Her exterior cool and relaxed as she leaned on one of the wooden support beams. "You're driving yourself crazy, you know."

"Move that finger, or I'll bite it." Shimako murmured quietly, a vexed sigh in her voice.

"I. Don't. Think. So." Sei continued her finger wagging, tapping Shimako's nose to punctuate each word. Behind her grin, there was a demand in her tone. "Besides, doesn't that bible of yours say to love thy neighbor?"

"Yes, in fact it does." Shimako said taking hold of the accursed appendage, and bending it just enough to get her point across, but, she didn't let go. "Book of Matthew, chapter twenty-two, passage thirty-nine. It strictly states that you should love your neighbor the selfsame way as you would love yourself." Shimako retorted without missing a beat.

"There, you see that?" Sei laughed. "You nip me, you'll commit a sin."

"However, I would also not go sticking my hand in places it doesn't belong." Shimako rebuked, finally releasing Sei. Her dumbfounded look knew no bounds, and Shimako shook her head. "Really, such a troublesome Oneesama I have."

After her surprise petered out, Sei offered the girl a soft and understanding smile. "I'm not your Oneesama anymore, Shimako. That was just a title, and you know I don't care about those." Sei finally told her, crossing her arms. "Either way, I'm still here to keep an eye on you."

"Your concern is appreciated, but not required." Shimako said gathering her books. "I have to clean the shrine today, so unless you'd like to be put to work cleaning floors, I'd suggest a quick retreat. You know how my family can be."

"Don't remind me." Sei muttered before a thought came to mind. "The next day I have off from classes, you're coming with me. No questioned asked."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to start trouble?" Shimako asked her, but Sei just grinned.

"I just want to liven things up a bit…I don't know about you, but meeting at this shrine is kind of dull." Sei stretched, her eyes meeting Shimako's own in a good-natured, but beseeching way. "Besides, even you could do with a little adventure every now and then."

"Adventures are for children, or for the restless." Shimako made note of the worried frown on Sei's face. "I'm neither of those."

Sei just sighed. "If you say so."

…

If it wasn't one troublesome meddler, it was another.

While it was true that Sei's meddling was often good and jovial at best, the same couldn't be said of the often stern red rose family. If anything, they were wise, but also very narrow minded. Part of the problem came with wealth, but a strict upbringing couldn't be case aside either. Either way, one thing was for sure. The lifestyle of the elite demanded a particular mindset, and it often clouded a person's judgments.

Yōko sighed as she lifted her gaze to regard Sachiko from behind the desk she occupied. "I don't see the need for this." The woman said simply, placing down the resume that she had been given. "She's a capable girl, Sachiko. Let her learn about life her own way. She'll go far, I'm sure."

"I wish I could." There was something in that stern stare. "However, I worry about Yumi. She doesn't exactly give off the picture of self-confidence." A distance, perhaps, lingering in cool blue eyes. A wall of indifference to keep the rest of the world out.

"I see." The older woman said with a smirk. "So, tossing Yumi-chan to the sharks is the way to go about things?"

"Don't do that." Sachiko hissed.

"Do what, be truthful?" Yōko stood from her place and rounded the corner, coming to stand beside the young woman who was her friend, and strangely enough so much more. Their bond was unwavering and strong. No one questioned that. Even so, it had always lacked something. "Sachiko, you mustn't be so hasty to protect Yumi-chan at every turn." She leaned against the desk, putting her hand comfortingly over Sachiko's own. "Furthermore, you must understand. She's not that scared little first year you met before. She's older now. Far better equipped to figure out the type of person she wants to be."

The action alone something rare between them, and it became rarer still when Sachiko leaned into the warmth the elder woman provided. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm completely aware of that?" Sachiko asked, the familiar coldness still in her voice. "Regardless, isn't it my responsibility to help her along in that path?"

"I don't know." The eldest returned warmly. "Is it, Sachiko?" She turned then, brushing a long strand of hair behind the curve of the woman's ear. "Is it truly your responsibility?" She watched as Sachiko shrugged. "Then, is it even necessary to do so?"

"I want to." Sachiko murmured uneasily. "I feel as if I need to be there for her. That I need to give her a strong opportunity. I know I can give her one that's more privileged than she might have otherwise."

"Ah, a privilege…" Yōko laughed softly. "So that's what this is then. Silly me, I always thought you found our type of lifestyle to be burdensome."

"It is that too." Sachiko agreed as she pulled away. They needed to get back to work. "It's awful really, but Yumi isn't bound to the same rules as we are. For her, it'll be different."

"Different..." Yōko murmured with frown. "Yet entirely the same.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy Saturday everyone...

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 1: Commandments<br>Chapter Five**

_One should always honor thy father and thy mother. Elders should always be loved, feared, and well respected._

_Yet, that is not always true, is it? Surely, there are times when respect shouldn't be offered willingly. In some cases, it might not be deserved. They are not exempt from sins, or leading someone down the path of temptation._

There was always something intrinsically absurd when it came to Sei's demands...yet, it was also equally questionable that Shimako followed them, rare though they were.

She agreed to make a phone call. To stop avoiding Yumi. That was all. She made no commitment to do anything else. Even still, at first she wondered why the task seemed so hard to dial the numbers. It wasn't a matter of resolve, but something else. Now Shimako was beginning to understand that beseeching answer.

As she talked idly with the upbeat young woman, she found it difficult. Today, Yumi's usual vigor wasn't as cheerful as usual. Shimako wasn't entirely surprised as she struggled to keep her voice even and contented as the banter between them ebbed on in its usual slow and comfortable way.

It was too comfortable…too desirable...as Yumi confided in her.

"I was waitlisted, I can't say I'm happy about that. Oh but, at least I can say I got in." Yumi described as they switched gears from their first week as graduates, and onto Yumi's personal endeavor to attend Lillian University. "I probably won't get in until the summer months, but I'm not all together bothered by that."

"It's a long time to wait, though." Skimako said, hearing the restlessness in Yumi's voice already. "Do you have something to occupy your time?"

"Umm, maybe." Yumi said with a soft, uneasy laugh. "Yoshino-chan offered to get me a part time job working at the corner store. You know the one. Her family owns it."

"Is that so bad a thing?" Shimako wondered as she adjusted the phone that she cradled in the crook of her neck. "I would think you'd be enthusiastic about it."

"I would be, if I didn't have other troubles. It's not so simple, not with our friends." Yumi said with a sigh. "Oneesama wants me to accept an internship at the same place she works at." With an audible frown, the woman let loose a murmured grumble into the phone. She was so bothered by it, she'd rather just lock herself into her room until summer time.

"The marking company?" Shimako worried her lip between her teeth. "Yumi-chan, far be it from me to discourage you from something you want to do…but I never thought you'd want to get into something like that."

"I don't." Yumi's voice came through the phone bluntly, and the rustling spoke of the face that she seemed to have shrugged. "You know how it goes though, and to be fair, I don't exactly mind being with Oneesama...but the job..."

Shimako's lips quirked into a smile. "You hate the idea." She told her friend derisively.

"Oh, no Shimako-chan!" Yumi rebuked shyly. "I-It's really not like that. I'm grateful, really. It's that I really don't think I'll be very good."

"You shouldn't worry." Shimako knew the words wouldn't entirely provide comfort, even if she wished they would. The girl probably had a blush on her face. "You're always very good at the things you set your mind to." Shimako told her with a soft laugh. "I'm sure this will be the same."

"Mmm." The soft sound came. "I hope so. I'll try my best." Then as if a thought came to her, she switched gears almost instantly. "Next time everyone gathers together for tea, you should come too, Shimako-chan."

Shimako withheld a breath. There was a comfortless silence for a few moments. "I should." It was as tactful a reply as she could force from her lips. "I've just been busy, that's all."

"I don't doubt it." Yumi said in haste. "Even so, I'm sure Noriko-chan worries about you too." Yumi added, only furthering her own claim. "Yoshino-chan swears your avoiding us because of the fact that you're joining the convent. Rei-chan just rolls her eyes, but Sei-chan acts different. She actually turns worried, I think, when she doesn't think we'll notice." Finding herself reambling, she took a breath and sighed. "Anyway, Shimako-chan, what I mean is that we all miss you. So, even if you're going to become a nun, don't worry about us. We'll support you all the way…so, we can still be friends, right?"

Shimako licked her lips and swallowed quietly. "Yes, Yumi-chan. Of course." Even as she spoke the words her chest constricted tightly. "I never intended to assume otherwise."

…

She wanted it…the otherwise…the thing she kept locked away most of all.

Shimako sighed, leaning back on her bed late that night. It wouldn't prove fruitful to second guess her choices now. She knew that, but it didn't ease her any. With a renewed sense of bitterness, she shook her head. It wasn't going to be any use. Pushing herself from the bed, she went over to the small cross made of wood that hung upon her wall. She studied it firmly.

Upon her torso, she made the sign of the cross in front of her with the wave of a hand, while speaking devoutly. "In the name of the almighty father, the son, and the holy spirit. Amen." Then she knelt, reciting her evening prayer. "Father of the heavens, I thank you. Through your son, Jesus Christ, you have graciously kept me on this day. I pray that you will forgive me for all of my sins. That you will absolve all that I have done wrong, under your mercifully guiding hands, and graciously continue to keep me on this night as well."

Saying that brought her to a pause….full of her own disdain…angry to have thoughts that were not pure, desires that were not of one man, and one woman. She bit the inside of her cheek, took a steadying breath, and continued on.

"I commend myself to you, body and soul, and for all things." Her voice rattled something horrid. It shook with such force, each breath trembled beyond her lips painfully slowly. Even that, however, didn't rip to shreds her resolve. "Please, let your holy angel be with me, so that evil foes may have no power over me."

She swallowed hard, her throat painfully tight. "Amen." Slowly Shimako opened her eyes, and she took a few more shaky breaths before she stood, nodding once more to the cross she held so dear.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As for why this is several hours late, blame error code, 503. Anyway, here's Tuesdays update.

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 1: Commandments<br>Chapter Six**

_One should never commit murder. Violence is a most unsavory act._

_Yet, even so, when pushed to the brink, tried and tested, humans are drawn to it. Terrible, though it is._

"I just don't get it…" Sei said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why do you let her do this kind of thing?"

"Sei, please tell me you have something better to be doing." Yoko inquired with exasperation. Her relationship with the woman was close…closer than close, their past permitting. Even so, Sei crossed the line more often than not when it came to her own thoughts on the matter. They were always strangely simple, even while being some of the most convoluted mindsets imaginable.

"There's nothing more important than keeping an eye on Yumi-chan." Sei muttered pointedly. "If you knew her, you'd know that."

"That says quite a bit, coming from you." Yōko smirked. "Does it truly bother you so very much? Sachiko's merely looking out for her little sister's best interest. Perhaps, you might consider doing the same? You have your own, you know."

"Idiot." Sei replied dryly. "What do you think I'm doing?" She slouched onto the desk then, resting her head in her palm. "Shimako has been acting strange…too strange." She flipped through her textbook once more before closing it, and also closing her eyes. "This is too much like before, and I don't like it."

Worried now, Yōko lifted her gaze, and shut the laptop she was in front of. She looked over to her open office door, and immediately stood to go and lock it. A soft thud was the only sound she made, the clicking of the metal clasp said it all. "What do you mean, like before?" Yōko asked, leaning on the dark wood, her hand still holding onto the metal door handle.

"Exactly as I said." Sei groused unhappily. "It's like before." With a sigh, she rubbed her forehead, and licked her lips. "Ah, well I guess it doesn't matter. It's really none of my concern anyway." With that, she offered a self-deprecating smile, looking over into Yōko's direction. "Shimako is Shimako, right? She's the same as always, even if it doesn't look that way. I'm probably worried over nothing. Besides, Yumi-chan can take care of herself, I'm sure…so it's not a big deal."

"Shut up, Sei." Yōko murmured quietly. "It is, or you wouldn't be here." Their eyes met, a harsh stare down began. "You're too selfish otherwise, so of course it's something important." This was a warzone they faced down before. "You're normally very lackadaisical about those girls."

"Stay out of it, Yōko. Let them figure it out." Sei threatened with a distinctive. "This doesn't concern you."

"So says the other meddler." Yōko hissed tersely.

"Hey, listen…do yourself a favor. Get a grip, and get off the high horse. It's dead, got it?" Sei finally spat out. "Dead…" Shaking her head was the best she could do to keep away the pain. "Shiori isn't coming back." Saying it hurt, it always did. Even through the laughs, the memories were still there. "Shimako isn't ever going to be her replacement, either…I know that's what you wanted, to try to make some sort of strange amends. It's not happening." She pulled her lip between her teeth. "This isn't our fight this time, we're just spectators."

"Are you okay with that?" Yōko asked then, very slowly.

"I'll have to be, won't I?" Sei bit out. "It's not like I have any other choice. I can't control people."

"You're a coward." Yōko murmured. "That's all."

"Blow it out your ass." Sei fired back as she opened her book back up. "Either way, something is going to happen…I just don't want either one of them to get hurt…and, I'll protect Yumi if I have to."

The lack of honorific went without question of Sei's intentions. Yōko sighed deeply, frustration gnawing at her as she felt a headache coming on. It was never easy when Sei was involved…but, in retrospect, the same could be said for all of them.

"Then of course you can understand, if I do the same of Sachiko." Yōko told her as she sat back down. "Don't toy with me, you won't find it to be a very fun game."

…

The entire thing was bothersome. It irked her so much in fact, that Yōko felt her gut turn at Sei's implications. She stirred her tea for the umpteenth time, a bad habit, with terrible intentions. She wondered of course, just what Yumi thought of the entire association, because it was one not to be made lightly. A woman, loving another…well, it was questionable to say the least. Sachiko worried her too, because Yōko was sure that Sachiko's affections were not entirely platonic.

Someone had to play referee, and quickly.

Weighing her odds, she knew Shimako was the least of her worries. The girl, if she had any intentions at all were merely one of two things. Sorely misplaced, or, made out of true and honest affection…strange though the latter would be. Sei, she was sure would be more aggressive of the uptake. Yumi was perhaps the one bright spot for her, the one breath of fresh air that Sei sorely needed…and, if it had been any other circumstance, she would have approved of it without question.

Sachiko however, prevented that approval.

It was a luxury she couldn't give…although, Yōko was unsure of Sachiko's emotions. Truth be told, they were domineering and often possessive. Sei was too, of course, but more so out of protection than jealousy. The entire thing posed a real threat, especially to a young woman who was trusting enough, blind enough, to look beyond all of it.

This was supposed to be a job interview, but Yōko had already decided the best place for Yumi, was anyplace close at hand. Someone with no interest at all in her, would be the one that she would ultimately be able to hide behind. As it stood, there were only two people with the gull to do that…and, as in frightening as Yoshino could be, Sachiko and Sei both wouldn't easily be deterred by a girl like her.

Yōko sighed again as she considered that.

"Yumi-chan, you have the internship if you want it." Yōko told her with a soft, easy smile. "Either way, as your eldest sister, I feel as if we should have a talk. I hope this doesn't bother you, seeing as you're not with Sachiko at this time. However, I think that this is best, given the nature of my desired topic."

"If that's how you feel, I don't have a problem with it." Yumi said, though her smile had fallen just a bit. "It's strange I guess…but we've done this sort of thing before, right?"

"Yes, you're right." Yōko laughed. "However, this time, although it may include Sachiko, it also includes you." Putting down the spoon she used to stir her tea, she brought the cup to her lips. She felt unready to take a sip, and instead lowered the cup back to the table. "Tell me something, if you would. How do you feel about the otherwise inclined?"

"Otherwise inclined?" Yumi repeated, confusion cloaking her features once more. "I'm unsure of what you mean by that."

"Those such as Sei." Yōko replied carefully, folding her hands in her lap. "The inclination to be romantic with a person the same as one's own self."

Yumi just laughed. "Gay you mean…well, lesbian, I guess." She shrugged, suddenly relieved. "I don't think about it. It's interesting, I guess."

"Don't you find it, well strange…or perhaps out of sorts?" Yōko asked her then. "Perhaps, especially if such attention is aimed at you?"

"Sei-chan's always crass. If she isn't harassing someone, she hasn't completed her day." Yumi told her with a blush, averting her gaze. "You remember high school, don't you?" Yumi couldn't count how many jokes Sei made, they seemed endless back then.

"Yes, I remember well." Yōko need only close her eyes, and a flood of memories always came back to her. "Listen, Yumi-chan, not all are such the same as Sei…however, in our little group, that particular little interest of hers…that enigma of sorts runs rampant. More so, I personally believe, than what might be considered normal to the outside world."

"I gathered that too." Yumi told her. "Long before, although, you'd have to be at least a little strange to be as close as we are." Having come to that conclusion, a bright smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "It doesn't bother me, I don't mind it…I suppose that makes me strange as well."

"Yumi-chan…" Yōko licked her lips. "Listen, about Sachiko…about her feelings towards you. They are not strictly, sisterly in nature. I wanted to be sure that it does not truly bother you…as at the end of the day, Sachiko is my concern to some degree."

"I know…but then, who doesn't know? With how she is sometimes, isn't it obvious?" Yumi said, a seriousness in her tone, though it remained even and lighthearted. "Oneesama has never said it, but I know how she thinks. I'd like to believe we have a strong bond, and that she'll tell me when she's ready. Although, I don't really know what I'd do if she did say anything…I guess I really don't expect her to."

"You'll forgive me." Yōko replied then with a nod. "You have some very difficult sisters. You're surrounded by them, frankly, and I don't know how you manage. I'm certainly no walk in the park either some days. Sachiko's emotions, as well as her cousin's are nothing short of trying at the best of times."

"Touko-chan isn't so difficult anymore." Yumi said confidently. "Time, I think, makes it easier."

Perhaps that was the case…but even so, it left Yōko uneasy. Her worry not at all mitigated by Yumi's words, but rather instilled once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 1: Commandments<br>Chapter Seven**

_One should never commit adultery. Staying true to one's convictions are imperative._

_Being unfaithful to the ones you care about, is the self-same as not caring about them at all. To cast them aside, is to negate their importance...but, what about tradition? Is that something equally important, or, is entirely negligible?_

It was early in the morning, sunlight kissed the sky. The light trickled through the clouds, catching the eyes of the woman who sat quietly. She took in the mornings with the same gaze. Slightly amazed, and always mindful of what could possibly be above that which she could not see…the one place she believed without question was there. Her eyes stayed fixated on the heavens, even as she listened to the trouble that plagued the girl beside her.

"It's very hard to keep the peace without you there, Shimako-san. I sometimes think it to be a lost cause. Other times, I wonder if we can make due with things as they are." Noriko reported with a long lasting sigh. "I understand that we have to keep in mind the wishes and needs of the student body, but I can't agree with Touko-chan. It's too soon, I think, to be looking to the soeur system as our answer to the problems with the council."

"Does the work load itself cause strife among the three of you?" Shimako asked carefully.

"That entirely depends on the issue at the time." Noriko said with hint of reluctance. "It's true, we're lacking manpower and trying to do everything ourselves. I can't deny that, but the first years are still new. I don't think anyone wants to just pick a younger sister at random."

"Some would beg to differ." Shimako said with a tiny smile. "It would not be the first time such a thing has happened. Some are very lighthearted about the matter, their reasons can be quite the oddity."

"None of us would be so inclined." Noriko corrected darkly. "Though, Touko-chan seems intent that we each choose one soon. I beg to differ…rather I did differ, and to say she was unhappy was an understatement." As she took a breath at the gravity of what had occurred next, she sent Shimako a sideways glance. "Nana-chan agreed with me, as to be expected, but Touko-chan took that as a personal attack."

"There was a disagreement, I'm sure. The student council wouldn't be complete without them." Shimako agreed with a nod. She expected as much from the young, hot tempered red rose. "Still, I'm sure you came to an amiable conclusion?"

"That was not the case, I'm afraid." Noriko said as she nipped her lip. "Touko-chan got angry at Nana-chan…you know how it goes when Touko-chan gets provoked." Noriko's youth showed through at the nervous action. "It took a long time for her to calm down. I think, if someone from the red roses had been there, she would have recovered more quickly." The report seemed to be one that sought comfort, and Noriko was the type to rarely seek such a thing. "Touko-chan can be so blunt all the time, it's kind of frightening."

"That may be so, I would not doubt it." Shimako said with a nod, she had expected it. "It's difficult to stand as the head of a family. It is also quite hard to be the center of attention." Shimako said quietly. "Even if we are not one bound by blood, there is something significant within us. I believe that."

"Then wouldn't it be that much more important to wait?" Noriko rebuked, feeling as though she had been put in the crosshairs of a delicate fight.

Shimako made a noncommittal murmur. "Perhaps, and yet, even that might just be an excuse." One of the reasons she wanted to be a nun was so that she could offer insight to others. This matter left her falling short of her whim, and she could only offer a waning smile. "When you have to take charge of matters, that significance takes on a whole new meaning. Nana-san didn't have the same benefit that Touko-chan did."

"Even when you say it that way, it doesn't make things justified. Nana-chan doesn't want to take soeur." Noriko muttered, still upset about the bickering. "Touko-chan's really pushing it."

"You don't want one either, do you?" Shimako asked pointedly with a careful gentleness laced within.

"Shimako-san, it's not the same as that." Noriko shook her head. "My beliefs are that I probably shouldn't, given my unconventional ways."

"The rose families are thus, and have always been so difficult." Shimako began slowly. "The red roses are, more often than not, very headstrong creatures of will. The yellow rose family, like it or not, are as varied as their oddities allow them to be."

"Yumi-san isn't headstrong." Noriko muttered darkly. "That invalidates the thought entirely."

"Quite frankly, she is." Shimako said with a shake of her head. "Yumi-chan has to be headstrong. In her own ways she must be just as insistent as the others. After all, how else could she possibly stand strong against Touko-chan? Sachiko-san is also very bullheaded, and the eldest of them, Yōko-san is no doubt the leader of that pack. I believe it's simply the way the red roses are." Shimako explained. "Headstrong, and pushy, but, I'd say that it's with good reason."

"Then, what does that make us white roses?" Noriko murmured. "The weirdoes?"

"The outcasts. The deviants, call us what you want. It won't change a thing." Shimako murmured after a moment. "You must understand. We're not standard to Lillian's rules. We're in a different world, all of us. Accepted, but so unlike everyone else. What makes the white rose family what it is, is our lack of convention…if you do take a soeur, she will be the selfsame. Struggling to find her place."

"I don't want a soeur." Noriko said with a shake of her head. "You are enough comfort for me."

"Then simply don't take one." Shimako said with a smile. "I'm certainly in no position to force you."

"Touko-chan said it was my responsibility." Noriko shot back, a worried frown on her lip. "That as part of the student council, I had to think about the next year ahead."

Shimako forced herself to stifle a laugh at the ludicrous notion. "You hold no such authority. Whether or not you take a soeur doesn't matter. School life will end for you as quickly as it began."

"I don't think anyone will take comfort in that response." Noriko herself found it lackluster at best.

Shimako gave the younger girl a shrug. "It's not about the status one has while in school…rather, the soeur system is about giving students a strong wealth of people to draw from upon graduation. It's a list of connections, a stepladder for adulthood." She turned to the girl whom she chose as a little sister. "It's about moments like this, Noriko-chan, so that you have someone to trust."

"What about Nana-chan?" Noriko asked quietly.

"Yoshino-chan will continue to watch over her, of that I'm sure. She isn't without guidance. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to her wellbeing." At that small but of comfortable knowledge, she closed the door to her bedroom, shutting out the now bright morning light. "Now then, you said you had some homework you needed help with. We should see to that, shouldn't we?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Happy Tuesday...is it just me, or is it cold out? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll see you on Saturday.

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 1: Commandments<br>Chapter Eight**

_One should not steal. Taking something that doesn't belong to themselves is a terrible thing._

_Yet, what if the thing we want, most desires to be ours? Is it stealing, even then? Vows are not easily forgotten, after all, and arguments over property have always started wars._

To say the red roses were bullheaded, was perhaps a gentle, if not truthful statement.

They were unquestionably head strong, a trait that was the crux of many issues. Not all of them had a simple and straightforward answer. In fact, more often than not, complexities were all over the place. They were weaved into every word spoken, and every blink of an eye. Sachiko was such a woman, wonderful in her fury, beautiful, even in rage.

Magnificent even then, in spite of her tender and fragile heart that was so very easy to wound.

Even a casual insult, one even made jokingly, was enough to bait the woman. When dealing with such Sachiko, trite platitudes were something kept on the back burner. More often than not, such a thing was even more of a risk. It wasn't as if they did a person any good to use them, and Yōko favored bluntness anyway. Even so, she was not dealing with a simpleton.

Sachiko was very smart, and so speaking with her took a bit more tact than one might like.

It was a terribly bad idea to spring anything onto Sachiko suddenly. The woman had a gift for hysterics, and it wasn't something she grew out of. Yōko knew that, and expected such a difficulty to get in the way often. That was why she expertly chose to spill the beans of her discussion with Yumi. It wasn't about control, but rather, about soothing the ultimate backlash sure to come of it.

As they sat in a small living room, Yōko let the weight fall. "Yumi-chan knows, Sachiko." Yōko said it without complication. Tossing the information out offhandedly. It was likely her best bet. "She understands your preferences, or so she says."

Sachiko sat still as her lips thinned into a tight line. Torn between disgust, and confusion. "Yumi told you that?" Sachiko murmured quietly. "She spoke it so freely to you?"

"I asked her." Yōko shrugged. "She's an honest girl, and besides, fibbing gets her nowhere. You know that just as well as I do. She couldn't deny it, even if she had wanted."

"I can't believe you dared to ask her such a thing." Confusion, a hint of fear, and cold blue eyes tried to cast an angry glower, but to Sachiko's dismay, it had no effect. "How is that any of your concern?"

"It's not exactly a secret." Yōko rolled her eyes. "Think of how you act with the girl. Surely she would notice. Or at the very least, feel confused by you. I merely asked in passing, little more." It was time to play it off, a gamble Yōko took without too much thought on the matter. "It doesn't bother Yumi-chan, so why on earth does it bother you to speak of it casually? You can trust me, Sachiko."

"Must we discuss this?" Heckles raised, Sachiko went immediately onto the defensive. "This this something that you truly must dig around in? Are you that malicious?"

"No, we don't need to say another word about it." Yōko merely let it happen, taking in the sight of her alarmed younger sister with a grain of salt. "We can cease the matter there."

"You'll still think of it. Pondering then nature of the feelings, and calling them into question inwardly." A backhanded slap, Sachiko knew, but said it anyway. "You'll still sit there and continue to assume things, won't you?"

"I'll assume nothing…" Yōko told her, every bit of calm portrayed into her being. "Only that I know what I know, and see what I see. If you choose to be bothered by that, so be it." She shrugged then, as she took hold of Sachiko's hand. "You've been fighting with your emotions a long time. I merely wished to let you know. This is not a struggle you face alone."

"Of course it is." Sachiko rebuked. "Isn't it always?"

"People notice." Yōko maintained her calm, even as she felt the quake of the woman beside her. "You can, and should, confide in them."

…

Over the passing weeks, Yōko noticed that Sachiko seemed to have tossed any hint of their shared discussion on the backburner. Playing it off, and ignoring its existence. Sachiko was good at that, always had been, and, it was only a matter of time until such a thing exploded ingloriously in her face. Such matters always seemed to do so, and even though Sachiko hadn't learned that fact in the past, she was sure to learn it sooner rather than later.

Yumi was not the flighty young girl she had once been, and for all that Sachiko tried to ignore that fact, Yōko saw it clearly. Perhaps it was a common struggle, but Yōko couldn't be sure. She had always viewed Sachiko as a woman, even if a young and often difficult to manage one. Sachiko's status prohibited her from being a normal girl, and so, even as a teen Sachiko was indeed a woman.

Now, during a time when she should have a strong, unwavering confidence, Sachiko was stunted more than most. It was obvious, because Sei had been coming around more and more. It was the one sore spot, the one crack in Sachiko's otherwise icy armor. Yōko merely watched as fights broke out, even if they were ones done quietly, and shadowed from the rest of the world. Sachiko sent threats sent with glances, while Sei sent taunts spoken in-between that devilish grin of hers.

Even on days when Sei didn't stop into the office, she managed to make a scene of herself.

"Yumi-chan, are you done with those stick in the mud?" A grinning Sei called from her car. "Yuummmiiii-chaaannn!" After a few more presses of the car horn, all three women who exited the building as sent her a glare to quiet her. Two of them were sent out of annoyance, while one was sent out of blushing and embarrassment. "See what I mean? Yumi-chan, don't let those party poopers spoil all the fun. Let's go already."

"She's like a child." Sachiko muttered to herself as she sighed, arms crossed. "You'll join me for tea, won't you?" She said turning to the girl in question.

"Actually, Oneesama, I was hoping I could ask you to join us." Yumi then turned to Yōko. "We're going to have a get together at the coffee shop by the train station."

"A large group, I take it?" Sachiko asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"The usual group, Oneesama." Yumi laughed with a smile. "Please, come with us…"

"I'm sure it would be great fun. Unfortunately, I have a prior engagement…Sachiko does too." Yōko said with a shake of her head. "A meeting with my father, and it would be unwise to cancel. However, I'd be delighted to host a gathering at my home sometime in the future. Please let everyone know. You could even put Sei in charge of the planning, if it so pleases everyone." Sachiko shot her senior a pointed look, one of firm disapproval. "Come along Sachiko, it wouldn't due to keep my father waiting."

Sachiko nodded dutifully, but there was a rage glimmering in her eyes as she sighed deeply. "Well, there you have it Yumi." She replied quietly, unable to keep her voice from sounding just as upset as she appeared. "I must attend. You and I shall bond later, perhaps. After dinner, or for dinner if it works for you."

Yumi nodded with a smile. "Then, maybe you could have dinner at my house." The bright woman offered as Sei started kicking up a fuss again from the street. "It would make my family happy. It's been so long since you last stopped by."

Sachiko nodded, calming only slightly at the prospect of dinner with Yumi's family. "I'll be there for sure." Sachiko promised as she looked up to see that Yōko had pulled the car around. "Be safe, Yumi. I could always offer you a ride with us, Sei-san still drives like a total and complete lunatic by the looks of it."

"Unn…" Yumi murmured with a shake of her head. "She drives much better. Besides, I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'll have to take your word for it, won't I?" Again, Sachiko's smile wavered, but even so, she kept strong. "Alright then, I shall see you for dinner."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Going to go play some bocce ball today, which is actually my favorite sport to play. (How un-American of me, huh?) anyway, happy Saturday, hope you're keeping warm where you are... it's been in the negatives for me all week...

**Sinfully Devine**  
><strong>Arc<strong> **1: Commandments**  
><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_One should never give false testimony. This means to never lie. Betraying our fellows and slandering them is out of the question. God teaches us to always protect and defend each other._

_Yet, do we not also lie for such a cause? Isn't that also a sin, even when done for good, instead of for evil?_

It should have been a normal outing for tea, but there was a deep undercurrent shared between them. It was something they all seemed to agreeably avoid, even as it sat stagnating. Some of the girls were more willing to turn a blind eye than others. Yet was much harder to turn a deaf ear, especially when the subject of the gathering needed a vested interest.

The rose families were no longer a family when it came to Lillian. That was a very large issue to the student body, and to a few more vocal members, it was troublesome. There wasn't much any of the graduates could do though, besides lend their younger sisters kind ears, and understanding words.

"When we found out that the newspaper club started following us around, I made a few polite inquiries." Touko said, brining up one of the most pressing issues last. "It's amazing what the girls will banter about during lunch time if you listen to the gossip."

"What she means is, we found out there were photographs taken without our consent." Noriko butted in. "She grilled some of those underclassmen viciously."

"Whatever it takes." Touko said with a shrug "So then, of course I was so angry that I just had to turn on the lights to the dark room." Touko said, as she regaled the group around her with her latest adventure with the newspaper club. "All of the developing images in the dark room were ruined, of course. It made me feel better at the very least, but now I've got to try to save face…I don't think I can."

"Touko-chan, you didn't?" Yumi asked with a lamenting sigh.

"She did." Noriko confirmed with a nod. "Oh you should have seen the club room, some of the girls were very upset."

"The digital copies are still out there, I'm sure…" Sei replied with a shrug as she listened to the banter that had overtaken the table. "The newspaper club is good about having backup plans. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"I would have run the negatives through a paper shredder." Yoshino said then, fired up as she gave her younger sister a firm glare. "Nana-chan, why didn't you say anything? I would have gone and had a few words with those girls myself."

"Yoshino…" Rei, murmured, not entirely shocked that her cousin was aggravated. "We shouldn't interfere."

"No…" Yoshino said, shrugging off the gentle hand Rei had placed on her shoulder. "Nana-chan, you tell me when stuff like that happens…taking photos outside of school grounds, the nerve of those girls! All you had to do was tell me, and I would have taken care of it."

"Or made the matter much worse." All eyes lifted to Yumi for having the gull to say what most people thought. "I-it's just that…I mean…well, I know Nana-chan is quite capable…so is Touko-chan and Noriko-chan. This kind of thing happens, but we know they can look after each other. That's what friends do, right?"

"Well, I can't say that I'm particularly surprised." Shimako said with a sigh. "This is normal behavior, and we've and endured it at one time or another." With that, she merely offered a smile while taking a calculated sip of tea. "Might I suggest, that you offer formal interviews? That usually seems to calm the students down."

"Or it hypes them up more." Sei said with a shake of her head. "In any case, you are kind of like celebrities, enjoy it."

Yumi just smirked bitterly. "Not everyone likes to be in the lime light, Sei-chan."

"No, most certainly not." Shimako agreed, with a sigh. "In fact, most find it troublesome." She sent Sei an unhappy glance. She wasn't very amused to have been dragged out of the house at random by Noriko, but complied because she had requested it. Seeing the old group together, she knew why. She sighed inwardly again as conversation kicked up in a decidedly different direction, this time pertaining to school events, and how to run them.

Shimako listened with half an ear, offering advice as she saw fit, but more or less she sat quietly. A bible rested at her side. Slowly, the girls at the table began to leave one by one, until it was the two red roses and two white roses left at the table…yet, even that was not a comfort as the chatting ebbed into a nothingness that consumed them until the day's end.

…

It was not only Shimako who remained uneasy. Yōko was too, though, for different reasons.

After Sachiko had been permitted to leave the evening meeting to discuss how the company was doing, Yōko stayed behind. At first, she was unsure why her father wanted to speak with her. Now, she was sure, and took mild amusement in his concern…even as it bothered her that he worried over the matter at all.

"Surely you see the merit to getting married and settling down?" He was a stern man, quiet and kind to her. Yet, he had a rather insipid view of the world. "You know my dear, you are indeed a woman of fine breeding, Yōko. Surely it would do you well to act like it."

"I don't deny it." She said with a smile. "In fact, I have considered it, on more than one occasion." There was a sort of power to her family name, less than many others in the area, surely…but powerful enough to be noticed because of such a bloodline. "I know all too well what my position is. I also agree that I should settle down. I even have my eye on someone."

"Is that so?" Her father asked with an upturned eyebrow. "What kind of person is it?"

"Sachiko." Yōko replied pointedly. "I doubt I have to give you a dissertation on her personal background." She could see the confusion on her father's face, his upper lip curling under his mustache. She took amusement in it, even as he paused to consider her words. "She comes from a strong family, it would behoove me to have such a strong family alliance."

Her father frowned deeply. "A woman?" He found the words something rather strange as they left his mouth. "A woman of the Ogasawara family…" He was not a dimwitted person by any means, but he found that his daughter could easily baffle him, and chose to do so often. "Are you daft?" He said amidst a chuckle, thing it to be a joke.

"Well, perhaps, but my words ring true. She's a fine woman, and she hates men." Yōko said with a nod. "Oh, she hates them so terribly, and she's far more interested in the female persuasion. I know this, because she has her eye on a woman her family could never approve of."

The man in front of her contemplated this as he dabbed his lips with his napkin and reached for his drink. "Yōko, she's still a woman." He grumbled though he was still slightly amused. "What of furthering the family name?"

She had an answer for that too, even if she knew he wouldn't be fond of it. "There is adoption, and her own power would be enough to silence those who might disapprove." Yōko said with a small smile. "Father, she is a fitting woman, wouldn't you agree?" After all, she had seen Sachiko reach adulthood. Watched her grow from an uneasy teen, to an insipid, of not questionable woman. "She has the poise, the wealth, and I am fond of her. Her difficulties suit me, she is by no means a simple person to understand. That alone amuses me."

"You would be an insult to her family…you are not a suitable candidate for a suitor." He sighed, wondering for not the first time if his child had lost her mind. "You are aware of this detail, correct?"

"I'm at a disadvantage, but it doesn't sway me. They will approve, in time." She insisted as she nodded to her father, a cat-ate-the-canary grin playing on her lips. "Sachiko has so few options, she is very persnickety. She would tolerate me over many others."

"I do not understand you, nor your whims." Even so he shrugged. "I will have to take your word for it."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy Tuesday all, even though it's colder than sin outside, Hell Michigan has now frozen over...well, it's been frozen since winter started, but that's proof the Michigan is hell, and that yes, it indeed does freeze over every year.

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 1: Commandments<br>Chapter Ten**

_One should never covet a neighbor's house or goods. Such a thing is not only equivocal to stealing and falsehood, it's also a lack in faith._

_God will provide, and faith in his words will prevail. Those are the teachings we must devoutly believe in…but, can that alone be enough?_

All it took was one tiny lie to sew the seed, but simple things were often the cause of conflict later. Still, it was anyone's guess if honesty would have been better. Denial and refusal went hand in hand.

"So, who is it...really?" Sei pressed one afternoon, tired of waiting for Shimako to come to terms with her feelings. "Say it, and it'll feel better."

"I do not care for anyone in such a way." It was a soft retort, but steadfast and strong all the way. "There is no one that I love in such a way."

"Not even Yumi-chan?" The question was meant to be gentle, but it really wasn't. Truth be told, it was crass, and Sei knew it wouldn't be anything but that. "Not even a little?"

"Say I did…that it was in fact, a possibility." Shimako offered as she gave Sei a firm stare. "What concern of that is yours?"

"Why are you always like this?" Sei muttered, as she took the small book that Shimako held to her chest. "This thing is warping you. I took bible class too, you know. It's not meant to be a shield."

"It's not a shield, it's a reason for being. An explanation of why we exist here, on this earth…it is an answer for everything yet to be proven." Shimako said then fervently, a soft glare upon her features, a frown tugging at her lips. "Its faith, that's all it shall ever be…"

"I don't know, I need more proof than that." Sei muttered conversationally. "Great fairytale, but, that's all it is to me."

"Proof, to a mind like yours, is not something that can be offered…" Shimako said as she saved her bible from Sei's hands once more, least the woman rip it to pieces. "I understand that, it's your view to have….however, it doesn't have to be mine too." She said as she took the bible back into her own grasp.

"Oh, really?" An upraised eyebrow. A tiny grin. "And just what is your opinion, exactly?" Fingers pattering on the table. All of them signs of Sei's amusement, mingled into one single definition.

Trouble.

"I believe." Shimako said without hesitation. "My view is that this book, God's word, is enough for me."

"It was a book written by man, to enslave man." Sei responded with a roll of her eyes. "It's an oppression, that's what that book is."

"To you, maybe so." Shimako murmured. "To me, it's freedom."

"Freedom from what? Responsibility? The facts of life?" It was no question that Sei, just like the greater part of Japan hated organized religion, and those who spouted it constantly. "When has God really ever saved you? So what if he absolved you from your sins…. To that I question, what sin?" They were as a people quiet about their faiths, more or less, and Sei was not exempt from those rules….even if her own personal thoughts of the matter left many cringe if she ever did voice them. "What wrong did you do, that he can fix? Why do you give him that power, if he does exist?"

"You're trying to upset me." Shimako murmured, realizing that, and understanding the root cause of it. "My faith, it's my own. It's mine to have, you can either support that, or you can drive a wedge between us with your own rage."

"You're better than that." Sei hissed between clenched teeth. "Than that stupid book, you're above that."

"No one is above God." Shimako replied calmly. "It's impossible to be above a higher power."

"Shimako, there's one thing about faith, that you need to understand…" Sei had thought long and hard about such a struggle. About whether or not such a thing as a god of any nature could really exist. "You're too young to devote yourself fully to the implications of that book. The stupid thing is a sordid mess, and over the years, you're going to be forced to question it. No faith is so unwavering that it exists beyond reasonable measure….because adults are reasonable people."

"Faith is meant to be tried and tested." Shimako responded without missing a beat. "That's God's will."

"My point is that faith changes." Sei said with a pointed shake of her head. "Over time, unless you become blinded by that stupid thing, it will change…all faith changes, because people change as they get older."

…

Occasional dinners, time out for tea, and sometimes even shopping for clothes. Sachiko had been rather clumsy at first when it came to a commoners lifestyle, but had soon grown accustom to Yumi's idea of it. Meals at Yumi's house was strange…three course meals seemed to be condensed down to one, and banter was common. The siblings in the household fought, sending kind, but biting jokes across the table good naturedly. Yumi's parents were always kind and rather jovial as well, teasing even their children occasionally.

If that was the warmth of family, Sachiko hadn't a clue…the nearest thing she had to that kind of banter was Sei, and she found that she didn't take kindly to it. In fact, Sei was her own personal hell summed up into one human being. Even so, there was some truth to the problem at hand.

Sachiko couldn't help but feel anxiety whenever Yumi joined her at the estate. Meals there were grand, set up in long courses fit for long discussions at the table. Unfortunately, such a thing didn't occur. Often, meals were met with awkward silence or uncomfortable small talk. Strangely enough, when her father wasn't around, her mother had permitted the maids to join them at the table…that seemed to ease the experience quite a bit…yet even so, it was not a warm family environment.

Even their modes of transportation differed. Divers and limos were Sachiko's main form of transport. Yumi walked and took public transportation, even when offered a diver of her very own, Yumi had declined…and that had taken no small effort as she stuttered over the refusal.

"You're trying too hard, Sachiko." Yōko said one afternoon as she caught the woman glancing over a catalog.

"I am, aren't I?" Sachiko sighed. "Opulence doesn't suit her."

Yōko nodded her agreement. "A little early to be looking at that, don't you think?" The engagement ring in question was stunning, but also a bit excessive. "Wooing her without being clear is going to nip you in the butt…you haven't spoken your feelings to her clearly yet, have you?"

"Do you believe it would it truly change the matter if I did?" Sachiko asked pointedly, knowing that anyone with half a brain would not offer an answer. "I was merely perusing the advertisements, I had no intention of actually buying one."

Yōko nodded as she sat down across from Sachiko, some tea in hand. She had thought long and hard about how to go about matters, how to deal with Sachiko and her family without coming across too strongly. There was only one choice, and the outcome was an obvious sway towards the negative. Instead of voicing the matter outright, Yōko settled for a different string of facts. "Yumi-chan is the type of girl I wouldn't think to woo sternly. It would be best, I personally believe, that if you truly love her, you'll consider her feelings on the matter."

"Who says that I haven't?" Sachiko responded as she eyed Yōko darkly. "I want her to enjoy my companionship, of course."

"That isn't what I mean, but good of you to desire that." Yōko took a sip of tea and offered the younger woman a soft smile. "I mean, that you should make your relationship more spontaneous. She sees you as her Oneesama, not as Sachiko her future lover…and that is what you expect to gain from her one day, isn't it?"

Sachiko merely frowned at that, feeling a long running sab of inadequacy flow through her. It had lingered there for a while, the doubt of such a thing wasn't something she could pointedly avoid. She swallowed hard, and bit her lower lip. "Am I truly so terrible a choice that I would need to go to such lengths?" Sachiko asked then, feeling unsure as she questioned the fact once more.

"All I am saying, is that there are those in Yumi-chan's social circle, that are in a better position to seek something more explicit from her. They've been so outward and forward thinking from the start, and as such, Yumi-chan would likely acknowledge a proposal from them first." With a sigh Yōko lifted her tea to her lips. "After all accepting the proposal to go steady, or even betrothed, is far different than to ask to become her mentor and teacher. A relationship such as yours can only go so far, because you never thought to invite something extra."

The implication was a dark one, and Sachiko sighed, supposing that perhaps there was some truth to it. "You're saying I'm more like my father than I may want to admit, is that it?" There was something to be said for his actions, and how they mirrored her own. Treating Yumi as though she wouldn't dare look to someone else, when that was far from the case. Yumi wasn't the same kind of breeding, and her mindset came with expected freedoms. "That I would merely assume she'd accept me as a lover because I wish it, and such a thing is as good as law."

Yōko nodded. "That you assume it would be more than a request will doom you. She's not that shallow, nor simple minded."

"If she were of good breeding, or at the very least a man, I would not encounter such an issue." Sachiko admitted with a nod. "I know this, I understand the complications at my feat, but that's why I hoped Yumi would understand those difficulties without me voicing them."

"Oh, she understands them." Yōko worried about that the most, because the girl clearly understood more about that than she let on. "She knows well of what your status means for you, she was a fan of yours first, after all." It wasn't a direct deception, rather it was a choice to be blind to it, but Yumi knew well what such things meant. "Her reluctance to speak of such matters only shows how kind she is. When it comes to your desire not to talk of it, she favors your fear over her own curiosity. Your family isn't a secret, yet she doesn't push you the way another might."

"I understand, but I still stick firm to my beliefs." Sachiko murmured darkly. "Besides, no one would think to speak to Yumi in such a way. I can take my time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 1: Commandments<br>Chapter Eleven**

_One should never covet a neighbor's wife, nor his manservant or maidservant, his ox nor donkey, or anything that belongs to one's neighbor._

_Once more, the refusal of worldly desires…to seek what ought not to be sought…to put side that which can never be yours. Furthermore, to believe that it was never intended to be. Such is the way of faith. Such is the demands of the commandments. Those of the devout abide by those ways, as they are God's ways…and one must always look to him._

Sei had a theory, and it wasn't exactly one she liked. It had been a conclusion she'd come to long ago, but didn't ease the pain of it. In fact, over time, the pain had gotten worse.

Her longstanding grudge was that faith was flimsy, and paper thin…it was something to praise during fair-weather days, and rip to shreds during the darkest nights. It was very easy to yank a bible off the shelf, pray to whatever deity listened, hoping for an answer that simply wasn't there.

She hated that weak, selfish, lost, and hopeful way of prayer…that too, was faith…it was a devotion to thinking that when all else failed, prayer might work…it was what the desperate people held onto if nothing else could be found.

There were those truly devout, Sei knew that too…but that devotion was one held out in front of a person's chest like that of armor. That was somehow inherently wrong.

Sei believed that a truly devout faith was an invitation, a book held out as a gift of kindness… In this, Sei concluded that the bible was not a protective barrier to shield oneself with. However, many chose to use faith in such a way...using it as a hindrance, or a judgment call.

Without faith, there was not much of anything to protect the bible from scrutiny. Faith was, more or less, the only leg it had to stand on. Without that, it was a book of demands. Sei believed there was once a man named Jesus, but, he was not a man able to perform magic beyond measure. He could not perform the amazing feats told of in the bible…because if he could, why wasn't there such a man around today? Why wasn't someone else able to do the same magic, the same feats to save those that could not be protected.

Why wasn't there proof that would solidify the true nature of the book? Proof that would give conclusive evidence one way or the other? Until such a thing happened, Sei knew she would continue to suffer…she would be tortured by the sight of people making choices with the bible in front of their hearts, instead of the book open in greeting by the palms of their hands.

Such an anger was one that lead her the conclusion that she should sample and enjoy life a little more freely than she otherwise thought possible. She had no shame in admitting it, she desired women, and enjoyed the feeling of them at her side. She was willing to accept that side of herself, sexual though it was, without question to her personal sanity. She went so far as to tangle herself in an embrace with one almost every night.

She thought about that as she relaxed lazily in-between the sheets of a bed that was not her own, the woman at her side enjoying a smoke as they basked in afterglow of passion. That alone was more glory than God had ever given her.

"I think you worry too much." The long haired woman of dark tresses said. "And that you should grow your hair back out."

"You just want something to grab. Chances are, you'll try to suffocate me when I've got you where I want you." Sei murmured, the crassness of her words made the other woman smirk.

"As if you don't do the same." The reply came, a simple banter and little more. "I still stick by what I said, you're worrying too much."

"Kei, if you knew Shimako the way that I do, you'd know I don't worry about her enough." Sei shrugged then, forcing a lazy smile on her features as she pulled the blankets up around herself further. "I'm actually a very complacent person when it comes down to it."

"That's never been my experience." Kei murmured as she put out the embers from her cigarette. "Considering what I've seen of you, I think you can drop the act, don't you?"

"Well, that's all this is. An act, and that makes it easier." Sei said with a shrug. "We're not promised to each other, we made no promises about monogamy either. I think it would be easier if we avoided that. It keeps people from getting hurt."

Kei read between the lines, as always and shrugged. "You go on and keep telling yourself that." If Sei was afraid to get that invested with anyone, she would just have to wait the stubborn woman out, and if Kei was good at one thing, it was waiting games. "I'll still be here either way."

Sei nodded, it was the only thing she could do as long as she shared a bed with this woman. "Yeah…" Sei breathed, trying to come to terms with the fact. "I know, and I hate it."

"As long as you don't hate me." Kei said with a laugh as rolled over into Sei's embrace.

…

Touko took a deep sigh, putting her cup onto the table with a muted thud. "This is just completely ludicrous…" She said as she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Why am I even agreeing to this?"

"Because Shimako-san has been depressed lately." Noriko murmured as she tapped her fingers on the table. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"Not really." With her usual haughtiness, she just sighed and leaned back in her chair. "She's your Oneesama, not mine."

"Well, you see, that's why I'm worried." Noriko said as she gave her friend a knowing glance to the side. She kept her own emotions carefully under a mask of indifference, knowing that alone would speak volumes. "Shimako-san seems more and more depressed by the day. It's my job to be observant of things like that." Noriko wasn't particularly close with Yumi, but she had a respect for the girl, and the only way to Yumi, was through Touko. "I don't ask you to support my idea because we're friends…I'm asking you because I respect your opinion when it comes to the red roses."

Touko sat there speechless for a moment, and then sighed. "Okay, fine…let's say that we can get Shimako-san to admit her true feelings. That doesn't mean that my Oneesama will automatically just accept it. In fact, chances are, you're going to put me in a bad position."

"I'm not going to get you mixed up deeply." Noriko said with assurance as she leaned in closer to her friend, speaking in hushed tones, least the walls have ears. "I just want to verify the likelihood that Shimako-san won't get turned down…"

"I'll fish around." Touko said with a sigh. "But I can't promise answers that you'll want to hear."

"To be honest, I don't have a desired outcome." Noriko turned her chair to look at Touko. "See, you must understand, I understand the danger to my assumptions." She sat primly with her hands in her lap, her gaze unfaltering. "No matter what Yumi-san says to you, those words will be enough for me, even if they are negative."

"Even so, we both know that it is Shimako-san who has the real problem here." Touko yawned as she took another sip of her tea. "This is all a moot point, if she doesn't confess."

"Well, yes and no." Noriko shrugged. "It's all in how you look at it. I'm not looking to play matchmaker. I'm merely looking to find out who is most likely to win."

"You're not going to elaborate on that, are you?" Touko asked, watching as her friend shook her head. "…I didn't think so."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: As one can guess, this is the closing to the introductory arc 1 of this massive short chapter series…The next arc upcoming is going to be great fun...I do apologize for the slow moving first arc, but I think it's important, especially for what's about to come.

See you in arc two on Saturday.

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 1: Commandments<br>Chapter Twelve**

_In closing, the commandments teach us that our God is a jealous God. We should do our utmost to live by his word, and follow his teachings devoutly. We should fear his wrath, and listen well to his promises of grace and blessings to all who keep his commandments dear. _

_In this way, we the rose families, are not unlike the teachers of old. As his grace always states, the head of the family should teach these commandments in simple ways, so that it can be easily understood._

Some promises were easier to keep than others, especially promises that revolved around dates. It was always such a complicated thing to even go on an outing with Yumi. Sachiko hoped that over time, such a feeling wouldn't bother her so much. Even as she tried to convince herself of that fact, it didn't ease the adequacy of the matter. After fumbling through a terribly uncomfortable lunch with Yumi's brother the siblings had parted ways to enjoy the afternoon in their own way.

Yuki was going to meet up with his friends, and Yumi was going to spend some quality time with Sachiko.

Under normal circumstances, Sachiko took great amusement in being swept away by Yumi's whims, but today gave her a bad feeling. "Y-Yumi, I'm not too sure of this is the greatest idea, to be honest." Sachiko spoke hesitantly, feeling as though she had once again met her match. "I mean, truly, don't you think this is just a bit much?"

"We're not here to look at that stuff." Yumi said with a tiny smirk. The fabric that Sachiko plucked at, was no more than thin piece of garment that might as well have not existed at all. "The shoe department is on the lower floor."

"Thank goodness." A breathy sigh of relief made Yumi giggle, and Sachiko had enough presence of mind to smile back in return…but even that felt rehearsed as they made their way down the escalator to a different part of the shopping mall. "I was beginning to fear that all that time spent with Sei made you improper."

"Trying to get Sei to go shopping for skirts that short, is like trying to pull teeth." Still, Yumi had to admit, the thought was amusing. "I'm surprised you even wanted to come with me today, Oneesama." Yumi said in passing. "I know you really aren't fond of being around boys."

"There are some acceptations." Sachiko said with absolute certainty. "Besides, getting to know your family is important to me too."

"Well, I know Yuki appreciates it. He's really protective of me, so, I know that he wants to know who my friends are." Yumi said as they came to the place that Yumi wanted to be. "I know he acts nosey, but I'm glad the two of you can get along."

"Well, then that's all that matters." Sachiko said with a smile as she looked along the many racks of shoes. A thought a distant thought came to mind, and she came to one very distinctive conclusion. "Yumi, you only have two skirts for work that you rotate, correct?"

"Yes, one black, and one tan." She answered as she examined a pair of white sneakers that attracted her. "I also have four blouses. Two black ones, two white ones."

"Hmm, I thought so." There was a map for the mall nearby, and Sachiko examined it, before turning to regard Yumi carefully. "That's a fairly sparse wardrobe for work. Perhaps, you wouldn't be averse to allowing me to expand on it a bit, would you?"

Yumi inwardly sighed, she knew this was going to come up eventually. "Oneesama, don't you think it would be better to spend the money on yourself?" Even thinking to pose the question was silly. Sachiko could have bought out entire stores if she had really wanted, and Yumi knew that. Even so, having large amounts of money spent on her seemed like a waste, especially when she was quite content with what she already had.

Sachiko only offered a gentle smile. "It would suit you better, and besides, I desire to spend money on you." Sachiko thought that maybe such an admission would be enough. "It pleases me to see you well taken of, and I would like to be the one to do it." The confession alone, withdrawn yet honest was the best Sachiko could offer. "It's only fitting that I do, after all."

Yumi nodded agreeably. "Well, if you insist." Declining would only lead to trouble.

…

To be as devout as Shimako demanded of herself to be, she attended rigorous bible study classes, and tended to charity events when she was able to do so. However, just as she attended advanced classes regarding her faith, she also took to tutoring students much younger than herself. It was a new day, with new students, and she thought it would be best to start simply...most of the day was spent getting to know her new class.

"So, with the introductions out of the way, can anyone tell me what Christianity is?" Shimako asked as she sat in a circle with her students. The shortest boy raised his hand, nearly bounding up and down in his spot as he did so. "Yes, Minoru?" She addressed him quietly.

"Believing in God." He blurted out excitedly, all too eager to share his thoughts. "And that we will go to heaven."

"No, stupid, it's believing in Jesus." Another little boy called out.

Shimako sighed and shook her head. "Don't argue." She said gave them both a firm glance of disapproval. "You're both right." She said then as she opened up one of the biblical children's books she had at her side. "Christianity is believing we shall be saved because God sacrificed his only son, Jesus Christ on the cross. He did it to save us from our sins." She pulled some hair out of her eyes before turning the page. "The truth is made known in the bible, which has two testaments. The Old Testament promises the coming of our savior. The New Testament tells us all about our savior who has come."

"Wow, he's amazing, isn't he?" The only little girl in the small class of six asked, seemingly mystified by that.

"I believe so." Shimako told her gently. "Your name is Megumi, correct?" She asked, watching the small girl nod. She took a glance over to the class roster. "Megumi means blessing, you know…so, your parents thought that you were indeed a gift from the heavens." She could hear the church bells chime, and she smiled. "Well, I suppose that's enough for one day…make sure you meet up with your families and pray alongside of them in front of the cross before you leave. Next Sunday, we will begin our study of the bible."

The children bid their farewells for the day, and Shimako spruced up the room, interested to find that a new visitor had arrived when she had nearly finished. "Oh, Noriko-chan, what a pleasant surprise." It was rare to see her around the small chapel. "Did you come to attend mass?"

"Nothing as simple as that, Shimako-san." Noriko said with a small smirk. "I came for something troublesome…although, I'm quite good at that, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't say that." Shimako said with a soft laugh. "There are people far more troublesome than you could ever be." She placed the final books onto the shelf, and then gestured to a set of chairs in the corner. "So, this I not just a visit for the joy of my company, is it?"

Noriko shook her head. "When is it ever purely that simple? Though, let it be known, I do enjoy your company no matter the circumstance." She returned causing Shimako to nod in understanding. "I was hoping I could convince you to look over my homework, we could stop by the café and have some lunch as well."

"Well, I'd like that a lot actually, but I'm afraid I can't today." Shimako said as she rolled down her shirt sleeves. "There's cleaning of the shrine to do. My father must go away on business, so I'll be keeping the shrine duties myself for a short time."

"Oh, well if that's the case, perhaps you could permit me to help you." Noriko said, a renewed interest in her eyes. "You know I love spending my time there."

"Well, if you'd like to, I certainly wouldn't begrudge the helping hand." She said as she took her purse from the hanger, a small bit of relief seeped into her at the idea of having help. "Shall we be off then?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You guys get an early. There's an unofficial anime con group meet and greet at my local mall. It's a fun way to chill out and relax…anyway, due to the fact that I'll be at that for the better part of the afternoon, I'll just plunk this here for tonight.

2nd A/N: What makes this series so absolutely funny is that I'm not actually a Christian, even though I was raised Lutheran. Rather, I'm more agnostic than anything, but, go to bible class long enough, and some of it never leaves you. Anyway, tonight we start arc two. Let's begin to dive into the real meat of the story, I suppose you could say…anyway, on with the fiction.

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 2: Creed<br>Chapter Thirteen **

_We, as Christians are taught to believe without question in God, our Father. He is, as the bible foretells, maker of heaven and the earth. We are taught strictly to always have faith. To believe that God has made all creatures. That he has given us our own uniqueness's, and that he will continue to look after us._

_To have faith in this, is to find comfort…or is it? One must ponder that._

In the shadows of her dreams, she thought about those soft lips upon her own. Ones that were so expressive that they captivated everyone with unusually simple words. It was amazing how intoxicating the gentle uncertainty of the woman was…and she was indeed every bit a woman. Every inch a temptress without knowing it.

Shimako woke with a start as she found herself safely wrapped up in her blankets, well away from prying eyes. Feeling parched she sat up and immediately went to the fresh water she kept in a carafe in the far corner of her room.

The ice had melted, and the water was lukewarm, even though it sent a chill though her as she gulped it down with unladylike fervor. "If that was a test, it was most certainly not at all funny." She mumbled in reproach as she looked up to the cross she had become so enamored with. This would be another sleepless night, as she felt the distinct urge to purify herself. The late hour was not one she was not usually accustomed to, but she desired to cleanse herself of the sinful grime she felt caked in.

It was not the first time she felt so distinctly wrong, as this was not the only dream she'd had of another woman…but, it had grown stronger. More pressing a need than even she knew what to do with. It sat in her mind, a niggling little feeling that left her feeling absolutely disgusting, even as it crawled its way into her mind. There were no few night spent cooped up in the corner of her bed, eyeing the bible in confused rage.

She'd devoted everything she knew to those teachings, bound herself so desperately to the hope of enlightenment, and yet…she still dreamed of more.

It was just another test, another trial of her faith. She forced herself to believe that, even as she suffered through her mental torment. Yet, when even the terrible outpour of fear found her in the confines of the confessional, saying her sins were no longer a comfort.

In fact, she found that they somehow choked her, and would not slip beyond her lips. Her gut twisted and turned so violently with her own loathing of the matter, that she began not to take regular meals. Eventually Sei noticed her unease.

"Sacrificial starving, that's new." Sei said softly one afternoon with Shimako's lunch had yet again gone untouched. "Don't you think you're going too far?"

Without any words to say, Shimako looked up to Sei with a renewed sense of shame. Angry both at herself, and the unforgiving world around her. "I'm not hungry." Swallowing hard, her lips trembled in a way that shook her to her very core. "If I do not act on my feelings, if I acknowledge that it's a mortal sin, a desire of the flesh and nothing more…am I still able to be forgiven?"

"I don't see why not." It was a hard question to answer, and Sei shrugged. "I act on it, and I don't think I'm going to burn in hell."

Shimako just shook her head. "Do you even believe in such a place?"

"I'm in one right now." Sei murmured as she pushed the soup back in front of the woman who had now become her personal worst fear come to light. "Eat, Shimako…you can't go on like this."

Maybe she couldn't, but she couldn't bring herself to come to terms with her own mind either. She took the soup in hand, lifting a small spoonful of broth to her lips. "How can I be forgiven?" She looked to up Sei then. "How could I ever aspire to be a nun, when my dreams haunt me?"

"I won't say that everyone will just look beyond this." Sei murmured quietly. "However, I can also say that your God doesn't walk on water, he walks on wires." At the questioning look Sei received she just sighed with a smile. "He's not here to guide you, Shimako. You're not his puppet. You have to make your own choices on what is and is not a sin…and, if it is a sin, you're the one who has to come to terms with it." She looked out to the softly swaying tree branches. "Not God."

"That's not an answer." Shimako said quietly.

"Nothing is going to be." Sei returned. "You have to conclude those things for yourself."

"I don't want to think of other women." Shimako said as she finally let the wall fall down around her. "It does the friends I think about a complete and total disservice. What would she think?"

"Yumi-chan isn't the type to judge." Sei laughed as she considered that. "But, even if she were to be that way, who's to say that judgment would be a bad one."

"You're insufferable." Shimako said as she took another sip from her soup broth. "Even so, thank you, for being such a pain in the rear."

Sei grinned at that. "Don't mention it." She murmured as she reached out to push some of Shimako's long locks of fawn behind her ear. "Speaking of that, I have someone I want you to meet one day…maybe not soon, but eventually."

…

"Touko-chan, I still don't understand what's bothering you so much." Yumi sighed as she was dragged all around the city for the better part of the afternoon. They'd took a rest on a nearby park bench, but Touko still looked troubled. "I'm right here if you want to talk freely you know. You don't have to put on airs."

Touko smiled at that. "But you see, that's why I do have to." Touko said as she perched her smoothie straw to her lips. "You already see so much of me...too much, maybe." In fact, such a thing sometimes bothered her. "How do you know that kind of thing anyway? It isn't as if I try to let you know secretly. Quite the opposite, really."

Yumi had to think about that, rolling the thought around in her head. "I think it's because you're that type of person, Touko-chan." A thoughtful frown appeared on her face as she mulled it over. "You're the kind of person who doesn't want everyone to know what you're thinking…so, because of that, you're a little more obvious…maybe that's it?"

"You don't sound so sure." Touko pointed out as she sipped on the smoothie a bit more. "Don't you think you could just be seeing things?"

"If I was, you'd be upset at me for making the wrong assumption." In this, Yumi was sure as she leaned back on the park bench. "Is everything okay at school? You haven't talked about it once today."

"The problem isn't about school." Touko said as she sighed. "It's not really any of my business, Oneesama." Touko sighed as she put down her drink. "In fact, Noriko-chan came to me in confidence, so it's not like I can talk about it." She turned to Yumi then, the abruptness catching the older girl off guard. "Even so, I can't keep silent either…so I have to ask something."

"You can ask me anything." Yumi laughed then. "Although, I may not have an answer…"

"You'll have one." Touko said quietly. "I just don't know if you'll want to say it."

The light in Yumi's eyes faded. "What's wrong, Touko-chan?"

"I can't tell you that." Tokuo said with a shake of her head, another trickle of worry seeping into her voice. Unease and awkwardly fumbling for the right words. "Let's just say, what if you wanted to tell somebody something important. At the same time, you felt as if they wouldn't take that important thing into consideration."

"Alright." Yumi said as she closed her eyes. "I'll pretend to play that out in my mind."

"Okay..." Touko said with a breath. "If that's the case, what would you do?"

"Well, I guess it would be entirely dependent on what that person wanted to say." Yumi said as she laughed, opening her eyes again. "I don't really know, Touko-chan."

"I see." Touko nodded. "Well, anyway, that's all I wanted to ask."

"I would hope that anyone who wanted to tell me something, would." Yumi added then, quietly but honestly. "So, if you wanted to say something, I would listen. I'd like to think that's the way I am with all of my friends."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 2: Creed<br>Chapter Fourteen**

_We are taught that God will provide everything we will ever need. He gives us our food and clothing, house and home, spouse and children, land and animals, and all that we have. We are told to have faith that he will richly offer such gifts daily to support our bodies and our lives._

_And yet, in spite of all of his love, one is brought to wonder if it is enough. If it will warm the beds that are cold at night, and cradle the hearts that are not held by someone tangible._

If it was a sin to love another woman, to want them so passionately, to need their touch, Sei would have gladly marked herself a sinner. She would gladly announce to the world such a thing, branding herself an atrocity, if only so she didn't require a mask. She had plenty to hide from already.

Her sexuality wasn't going to be one of them.

It was a conclusion she came to easily, without regret. Women were just softer than men. Gentle and a little more fragile. There was nothing like the comfort of another woman in her arms, nothing like the feel of soft lips on her own. There was a raw power at the edge of every orgasm, at the feeling of being tangled with sin itself…if Sei had to call it a sin.

She was hesitant to think of it like that, and more often than not found it to be redemption and freedom from her otherwise oppressive life. Yet, with such freedom came stifling responsibility.

"Sei…please, you're being a distraction." The long haired woman sighed as she felt soft kisses dragging across her neck. "I have a report to finish soon, you know." She chided disinterestedly.

"Later." Sei murmured closing the lid. "I need to talk to you."

The woman sighed, leaning back in the chair, and thus, Sei's embrace. She could feel that soft breath dance across her skin. "About what?" She murmured as she eyes slipped closed as well manicured nails left pleasant trails of gooseflesh in their wake.

A long stream of air slipped beyond Sei's lips as she pressed them to the base of her lover's neck. "I don't want to talk anymore." She admitted then as she turned the chair away from the desk. "Just come with me for a little bit."

"You never walk to talk." Kei said darkly, grabbing the hand that was about to play with the fly of her jeans. As much as she adored Sei's playful side, and found her sexual side to be absolutely alluring, she dared not give in. "When are you going to learn that sometimes, you have to talk?"

Sei's emotional side was a force of nature unlike any other. "I don't have to talk if I don't feel like it." She leaned down, capturing Kei's luscious lips with her own, finding the arms that wrapped around her neck to be the warmest place in the entire world. All too soon, the woman of raven hair and thin rimmed glasses pulled away.

"True, you don't." Kei murmured as she turned back to her desk. " Then again, I don't have to sleep with you every time you want sex, either."

"I don't get the analogy." Sei groused as she leaned over Kei's shoulder, pressing another soft kiss to her neck.

"It's got to be something you want to do." Kei said as she tangled their fingertips together. "We have a good thing going, but it won't be good forever unless you put your heart into it." She opened up her laptop, knowing that Sei was terrible with eye contact anyway. "Trust me a little, and I'll try my best not to hurt you…it's the best promise I can make."

It was the only promise she would make...

…

"If you join a convent, this kind of lifestyle is something you'll have to leave behind." Noriko's abrupt words early one morning broken the peaceful silence. "Is that really something you can do?" She asked as she tended to some of the menial housework entrusted to her by Shimako.

Tea in hand, the woman paused. "I believe that it is." She pushed some of her long hair away from her eyes. "Granted, I doubt it will be easy." Shimako murmured as she looked out to the large open field in front of her. She loved to just sit and watch the wind move through the area, sweeping the grass with every small gust. "It isn't as if I haven't considered taking over the shrine for my family, but, it's rare for a woman to oversee the duties on her own."

"Well, you could get married." Noriko knew that was a long shot, and even smirked to herself as the humor of that logic sunk in. "As far as keeping the shrine in the family, eventually you'd have to."

"Yes, and as repulsive as this may sound, I have no intention to take a man any time soon." Shimako agreed quietly, as she rolled the idea around further in her mind before discarding it, just the same as always. "I've given thought to it, and find myself disinterested."

"You have thought about children though, correct?" That shocked Noriko and she put down the dish rag she'd been using, coming to sit at Shimako's side. "I didn't know you had a suitor."

"I don't, and I haven't searched for one." Shimako said with a tiny laugh. "I'm sure my father would have several perfectly acceptable men lined up in the event that I do wish to settle down." She then took a calculated sip of tea. "The more I consider myself a dutiful wife, the more I consider the idea of devoting myself to the church."

"It's that unappealing, is it?" Noriko shrugged then, coming to the conclusion that even organized religion wouldn't bring Shimako any comfort. "Well, don't you think maybe there's something else you can rely on?"

"No, Noriko-chan, I don't." Shimako said quietly, giving the younger girl a soft smile. "This life I choose for myself is one that belongs in God's hands. It's his will that should be done."

"What if being a nun isn't in his will?" Noriko asked softly.

"That has yet to cross my mind." Shimako shrugged a bit uneasily. There was something about that question that bothered her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I will follow that road if I come to it, and not a moment before." She stood then gathering her purse and coat. "I have some errands to do, I'll trust you with the morning household chores, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Leave it to me." Noriko said with a nod.

Shimako did several things on her outing once she reached bus station. Amidst some light grocery shopping, and her usual stop to the chapel to pray, she made a stop at the florist. It was a superflourious destination, and one she didn't often go to. Looking at the large assortment of flowers freshly cut for the day, she found herself taken with the beauty. Her fingertips reached out to gently lift a red rose from the display barrel, bringing it to her nose. With a sigh, she shook her head, placing it back, choosing a compass flower instead.

It was yellow, and so vibrant that it brought a soft smile to Shimako's face as she purchased it, continuing on her way. Before she stopped at the bus station to go back home, she passed by Yumi's house, wordlessly leaving the flower that embodied fidelity and faith behind. She had no idea why she felt the urge to do such a thing, and feared to analyze why.

"It doesn't do any good for me to look back, that, I know to be true." Shimako murmured almost infuriated with herself for wavering in the first place. With a sigh, she sent an upraised gaze to the sky. "So, I shall follow your will, and see it done."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Happy Saturday….

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 2: Creed<br>Chapter Fifteen**

_As the first article of our creed stipulates, he will guard against all evil, and protect against all danger. He does such a thing out of little more than divine goodness and mercy, doing these things without any merit or worthiness of his children. For all that he does, our duty is to thank him, to praise him, to serve him, and to obey him. We are taught that this is unquestionably true._

_Perhaps it is indeed, but, if such greatness is so easy to come by, why do we struggle? Why do we hunger, why do we seek what we do not have? The mortal flesh, and such life is a confusing mire of things best left unsaid. Even if such a thing leads to blindness. Yet, is that not a sin too?_

It was such an infuriating type of day.

Rain fell from the sky, plopping onto the ground in big wet drops. The sun shone in spite of this, casting a beautiful rainbow into the few scattered clouds that marked the sky. Amidst the disagreeable contrast of the elements, Shimako spent her time in slow personal meditation.

The force of the weather pressed her long tendrils of hair atop her head, but she couldn't be bothered by it as she walked along almost unseeing. The long road that lingered empty in front of the shrine seemed even more lonely than she felt. Her despondency aside, she found the afternoon shower soothing, even as the sky itself beg to differ. With her usual unflappable composure, she was sure that no one would suspect a thing, even as hot salty tears rolled down her face.

The rain a perfect alibi.

Sei watched agitatedly from a distance, noticing the cracks in Shimako's armor that no one else cared to take note of. Not even Noriko seemed concerned as she sat in the kitchen sorting through her homework with diligence.

"Where's God now, Shimako?" Sei asked quietly to the woman too far away to hear her. She then turned to Noriko, her distant understanding of the girl an uncomfortable one at best. "Has she gotten any better?"

"Well, I believe that depends." Noriko sighed as she put her math homework off to the side. "In appearances, perhaps she has." Noriko offered uneasily as she tasted the words on her lips. "Shimako-san is a person who seems strong, but in that strength, I have no doubt there's fragility."

"You'd be right, I'd wager that." Sei considered as she kept half an eye on the girl in the rain. "I wouldn't say this to anyone other than someone like you." Sei began slowly as she regarded the youthful teen. "But, that fragile is what give her more compassion than most would ever assume of her." She grabbed her car keys off of the table. "If Shimako wants to play hardball, I'll play hardball."

…

It was hard to measure the slow ebb of time, when that time skittered away from them. Work was becoming routinely empty and boring. Yumi tried to smile, and continue her efforts to the best of her ability, but there was only so much joy she could take cooped up behind a desk all day. She envied those with more active jobs. With her chin perched in her palm, she sighed as she gazed out of the window.

The weather seemed uneasy, exactly as she felt. She was a people pleaser by choice, but she was finding herself unimpressed by this particular line of work.

She made copies, answered phone calls, organized meetings, and even sorted through countless documents that needed to be organized in alphabetical order. Though all of this, she felt her smile quaking from a weakness she couldn't quite place.

"Yumi-chan, come on." Sei said as she spun the office chair around and circles a few times. "Let's go get some tea."

"Not today, Sei-chan." Yumi said tiredly. "I'm not in the mood for tea. I think I'm just going to go home and rest."

"Don't be a stick in the mud." Sei said as she slung her arm around Yumi's neck. "Where's your keeper at?"

Yumi sent an unhappy glance upwards before just shaking her head. Sei was as willful as she was crass, and there would be no changing her. "Oneesama is out currently, I was told not to wait up after my shift ended."

"So is Yōko." Sei muttered, not liking the thought of that. "Wonder what they're plotting this time."

"Oh, please." Yumi said with a dark laugh. "You make it seem as if they're evil doers out of those comic books you read."

"Hey, nothing wrong with that. I like to live my life colorfully." Sei grinned as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. "At least let me drive you home."

"Well, if you insist, I suppose I could be persuaded." Yumi said with a long lasting sigh, knowing she couldn't win either way. She grabbed her purse and jacket. "I'm ready when you are."

"Then let's kick it." Sei said with a wink.

It wasn't a terribly long drive, but it seemed to be even less a commute when Sei was at the wheel. Their playful banter was easy and carefree, simple, and sometimes childish. Yumi didn't think anything of it, or of Sei's nearness, as such things came so easily from the older woman. They always had, and although she never said it, Yumi had always been grateful for that. The truth of the matter was, Sei was a profoundly deep person, seemingly irresponsible and flighty. It couldn't be further from the truth, but many people didn't know that.

"Sei-chan, this is the wrong street." Yumi said with a bit of shock when Sei started driving in the opposite direction. "I thought you promised that we weren't going for tea."

"Don't worry Yumi-chan." Sei said with a grin, as she slung one arm around Yumi's shoulder, keeping the other on the wheel. "Tea is the last thing on my mind. We're going to go harass Shimako."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Happy Saturday night!

I am starting to hate these 503 kerfuffle's that happen on the weekends. Anyway, the reason there was no update Tuesday was because of St. Paddy's Day. I was preoccupied with other things. Namely gaming with friends and drinking. Next Tuesday is hit and miss as well, since I may not be home. I have a family member coming in from out of town, and we're going out that night. I don't have all the details, but that just lets you know what's up.

**Sinfully Devine  
>Arc 2: Creed<br>Chapter Sixteen**

_Redemption, as per the rhetoric of the second article, states that our lord and savior, Jesus Christ, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, and born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under the wrath of Pontius Pilate. We are taught that he was crucified, dying a protracted death before being buried. There, he descended into hell for three days. Then, he rose again._

_Dark ages, dark tales, and no answers beyond the blindness of fate and faith. Yet, isn't it magical, even in spite of the horrible terror instilled by such a thought? Isn't awe inspiring, to the point that even such a thing becomes a reason in and of itself to be believed? _

There were days that seemed perfect within the moments of imperfection. Sei was sure that this afternoon particularly, was one such time.

It was a strange thing, but not quite an omen. Even still, it was an unspoken truth. There was something weighing the air heavily in an irreparable way. Sei stopped the car, but she kept the doors locked. Her fingers hovered of the key before she took it out of the ignition. "Yumi-chan, tell me something." Her words remained soft, her gaze even more so. "Do you think I'm a reliable person?"

Yumi smiled, unable of thinking anything ill of the question. "Why would I think that?" She returned with a girlish little laugh. "You've always been there for me when I need you."

"Is that so? I wonder if that's true." She leaned back in her seat, sending a sideways glance to the younger woman. "I'm a flawed person, you know. Egotistical, I believe is the term favored by some of our friends. I've never had a problem with that." In fact, Sei believed that in order to find happiness, a little selfishness was needed. It was a fact of life she didn't want to question. "Although, I also try to stick by my friends too." Sei added slowly.

"I know you do." Yumi said firmly, wondering what was bothering the older woman. "I wouldn't even imagine otherwise. Sei-chan, you're a very important person to a lot of people, myself included."

"You're right, I try to be." Sei said with a nod. "That's why I feel as if I should take responsibility. I want to tell you something. It's rare that I get serious, but this is just one of those times." Even then, as she reached over and ruffled Yumi's hair, Sei's voice stayed placid.

"Sei-chan, come on...stop that." She said, apprehending the wayward hand that cast her long hair into disarray. "You know you can tell me anything. I prefer it when you do."

"When I was younger, I played a lot of pranks…I made jokes of the pain that I felt." With a breath, Sei forced a smile, but it was a small one. It didn't reach her eyes. "I won't deny that I added a particular spice to our group, but sometimes I wonder at what cost." Time and perspective were cold mistresses. Adulthood was the long thaw after being frozen in time for so long. "What a difference a few years makes, huh?"

Yumi unbuckled her seatbelt, turning to look at Sei more carefully, noticing the depth that lingered at the edges of such a sincerity. "We all knew that." Yumi told her weakly, averting her gaze. "They were a front, but, there were a lot of times I felt grateful for them…because of those antics, I could smile."

Sei nodded, looking out to the vastness of the empty field. "I never taught Shimako how to put down that front. She wasn't looking for a teacher, just somebody to hold onto her, when she didn't know what to say." Those memories lingered the most. "At the time, that was good for me. I didn't want the commitment that words might invite. So, I said nothing."

"Sometimes, that's all a person really needs." Yumi offered hopefully, as if that one truth would mitigate the oblique confession. "I think you did the right thing."

"I know better." Sei answered darkly, regret cloaking her words. How many times had she given the girl wordless comfort? How many times has she held Shimako when the girl stood at the edge of tears? Sei wasn't sure. She should have spoken, said something instead of nothing. "We're birds of a feather, Shimako and I. It's just, she's a dove. I'm a raven."

Yumi didn't know what to say to that, and fell onto worried silence, even as her lip trembled from such a thing. Nervously trying to form a reply that wouldn't come, she gripped her purse, the leather crinkling slightly in her hands.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sei laughed then. "Well, don't worry. I wasn't expecting a reply."

"You shouldn't say awful things like that." Yumi murmured then. "I always hate when you put yourself down."

"There's nothing wrong with a little self-deprecation." Sei rebuked with a slight smirk. "Anyway I didn't tell you all of that because it suits me." At that, she unbuckled her own seatbelt and opened her car door. "I told you that because you deserved to know." Before she got out though, she turned back to Yumi, so close they were forehead to forehead as a another tiny smile spread across Sei's lips. "That, and I know I can put my bets on you."

The cryptic truth left much to be desired, and Yumi had no answers. She wondered what Sei was trying to tell her, the ambiguous admission lingering even as they made their way to Shimako's home to greet her.


End file.
